Nick Jackson
Nick Jackson ROH World Six-Man Tag Team 2018 Current ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Champion IWGPTagBelt Current IWGP Tag Team Champion NEVER Openweight Six-Man Tag Team Championship Belt Current NEVER Openweight Six Man Tag Team Champion Ring names Nick Jackson Slick Nick Jeremy Jeremy Buck Gallinero II Height 5 ft 10 in (1.78 m) Weight 178 lbs (81 kg) Born July 28, 1989 (age 29) Birth Place Hesperia, California Trainer Ron Rivera Debut 2004 Nicholas Lee Massie (July 28, 1989) is an American professional wrestler currently working under the ring name Nick Jackson. He is best known as one half of the tag team known as The Young Bucks with his brother Matt Jackson. Along with his brother, Nick is signed to both New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) and Ring of Honor (ROH), while also working for various American independent promotions, most notably Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG). The Young Bucks are known for their excessive use of the Superkick and high-flying moves as their offense. They are also known for their time in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), where they performed under the ring names Max and Jeremy Buck and the tag team name Generation Me (occasionally abbreviated to GenMe). Previous accolades include six reigns as NJPW's IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions and two reigns as NJPW's NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Champions (with Bullet Club teammate Kenny Omega). On the independent circuit, they have won numerous titles as well, including four reigns as PWG World Tag Team Champions as well as being the only team to win PWG's annual Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament on three separate occasions (2009, 2011, and 2013). On two occasions, first in 2014 and again in 2016, they held the ROH World, PWG World, and IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championships simultaneously. Contentsshow Personal life Massie has two brothers named Matt Jackson (b. 1985) and Malachi Jackson (b. 1990). He also has a cousin named Tab Jackson (b. 1989). Both his brothers and his cousin are also wrestlers. In wrestling Nicknames "Slick" Tag teams and stables Generation Me (w/ Max Buck) The Jackson 3 (w/ Malachi Jackson and Matt Jackson) The Young Bucks (w/ Matt Jackson) The Mount Rushmore of Wrestling (w/ Adam Cole, Kevin Steen and Matt Jackson) The Mount Rushmore of Wrestling 2.0 (w/ Roderick Strong, Matt Jackson, Super Dragon and Adam Cole) BULLET CLUB Entrance themes "MMMBop" by Hanson "Generation Me" by Dale Oliver(TNA) "Last Chance Saloon" by Deviant and Naive Ted (NJPW; used while a part of Bullet Club) "Shot'Em" by QBrick (NJPW; used while a part of Bullet Club) "Double Barrel" by Yonosuke Kitamura(NJPW) Championships and accomplishments Alternative Wrestling Show AWS Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Matt Jackson CHIKARA CHIKARA Campeonatos de Parejas (1 time) with Matt Jackson Dragon Gate USA Open the United Gate Championship (1 time) with Matt Jackson Empire Wrestling Federation EWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Matt Jackson House Of Glory HOG Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Matt Jackson Insane Wrestling League IWL Tag Team Championship (2 times) with Matt Jackson New Japan Pro Wrestling IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (7 times) with Matt Jackson NEVER Openweight Six Man Tag Team Championship (3 times) with Kenny Omega and Matt Jackson (2) Marty Scurll and Matt Jackson (1) IWGP Tag Team Championship (1 time Current) with Matt Jackson Pro Wrestling Guerrilla PWG World Tag Team Championship (4 times) with Matt Jackson Ring Of Honor ROH World Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Matt Jackson ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (2 times, Current) with Matt Jackson and Adam Page (1) with Matt Jackson and Cody (Current) External links Cm logo Profile Wrestling Data logo Profile